History Repeats Itself
by MortalKombat240500
Summary: Sadie and Anubis meet future, mortal Sadie and Anbuis? Can they work together and defeat Setne, or will their worlds come to an end? Note: Future is inspired by Dead Space. Note: Swearing and violence


**HI! I'm starting a new fanfic. The theme is that history repeats itself. The Sadie and Anubis meet other mortal Sadie and Anubis'. Two from the future, two from the present. They must come together and defeat Setne, or all will be lost. Now for some basic info on the different versions of Sadie and Anubis.**

-Sadie (2569)

Age: 15

Profession: Engineer

Notes: While not trained, Sadie is very resourceful and can repurpose ordinary tools as deadly weapons. The subject displays skill in hacking, repairing, upgrading and, to an extent, making new tools, and should be handled with extreme caution.

-Sadie (Present)

Age: 18

Profession: Egyptian Magician

Notes: This version of Sadie is very powerful, utilising Divine Words learnt from Isis. If she hosts Isis, she could have extreme power, surpassing even mine. To counteract this, several spells have been placed to keep Isis at bay.

-Anubis (2569)

Age: 16

Profession: Soldier

Notes: Anubis is deadly in combat. His armour suit (a RIG) has several modules that allow him to dispatch foes with ease. He has not fought against humans, only strange, feral aliens on distant worlds. This inexperience should be exploited.

-Anubis (Present)

Age: Immortal

Profession: Egyptian God

Notes: This version of Anubis uses powerful death magic to defeat his foes. He however, like all of the Anubis', would do anything to protect Sadie. This should be exploited. Do not make him angry or he could wreak as much chaos as his father.

**A few more things…**

RIG: A (normally) armoured suit. Features a holographic projector, a feature very similar to Carter's "Duat Locker" but achieved with technology, a helmet that assembles itself around the user's head, from the holographic projector. Also feature "Stasis" which slows time in a localised area, and "Kinesis" which applies a gravitational field to an object, allowing it to be manipulated, or, in the cases of heavy objects, moved with ease. Also features a removal spinal implant that shows the user's health. Sadie's suit does not include the main piece of armour, but retains the other features. Her suit also features Zero-G boots and thrusters for space maintenance. When being used in hazardous environments, a bodysuit is formed from a thick liquid that flows over and solidifies over clothing. If it is not needed, the bodysuit liquifies and flows into a storage area near the spinal implant.

Ship Repair Tool: One of Sadie 2569's favourite repurposed tools. It shoots rivets with extreme speed and power, and has a hydraulic knife on the bottom. A fast reload time means that she can dispatch multiple foes with ease.

Rotating Line Gun: A repurposed tool originally used for welding, it shoots a wide, horizontal beam of energy. Can rotate for vertical shots. This is another weapon used by Sadie 2569.

**2569 World**

Sadie sat with the other crew members, including Anubis (!). They were on a search and rescue mission, as an exploration ship had disappeared in an uncharted area of space.

Their captain started, "So as you all know-"The tiny ship shook as an asteroid hit them. "Shit," the Captain muttered, "How did this not show up on our systems?!"

"It's like somebody sabotaged the ship," Sadie frowned.

"Somebody needs to repair the outside of the ship. Sadie, you up for it?"

"I've been on 14 missions, you dumbass. I think I can handle some asteroids."

"Just asking, so, we also need a guard. Anubis, you go with Sadie. Get an E.V.A suit and then head straight to the airlock."

Anubis nodded.

Sadie's helmet assembled itself from under her holographic projector. She grinned. She loved doing that! Then, the bodysuit started forming itself around her body. She turned off the safety on her rivet gun. She was ready.

"Anubis, found the E.V.A suit yet?"

"Yes." His helmet assembled itself around his head.

Sadie's holographic projector turned on, and showed their captain's face. "You need to get out of here, NOW!"

She and Anubis ran to the airlock. As the air sucked out of the area, they both wondered, _what had happened? _

The door out of the airlock opened. A blast of sand hit them.

**Present World**

Sadie sat at her laptop, looking for the most interesting mission to go on. She frowned as she saw a strange email. She decided to ask her brother what to do, despite the fact the Zia was with him. In his room. With his door _closed_. She made a black portal, and stepped in **(A.N I decided that in my story, Sadie is powerful enough to use those black portals that Isis uses)**.

Anubis petted Ammit. Nothing much happened anymore, since mortals had turned away from the Egyptian ways. He sighed. He was almost always lonely, apart from when he was with Sadie, or with Lord-Julius. He couldn't wait until the next time he would see her. Then, he decided he would visit her, for a change. He created a portal, and stepped in.


End file.
